You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: JJ and Dave take their relationship to the next level. Based off the Toby Keith song of the same title.


AN: Alrighty so this time I blame Flames. No just kidding. I blame my muse, who Cassie refuses to let me kill. Honestly folks, I can't listen to music anymore! I hate it! But this is an awesome song. I do so love it! And it totally fits JJ and Dave. And many other pairings I write for. So! On that note I'm going to let yall read!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Toby Keith song or CM. Sadly…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave sighed as they sat in the bar of the little podunk town in Texas that they were stationed in for their last case. It had been a tough one and the team had all voted to stay here and relax for the night. Not that there was anything to do, but sleep or visit the small bar they were currently occupying.

"Who knew they could dance?" Morgan asked. Dave's attention was pulled from his beer towards the dance floor where Emily, JJ, and Garcia had taken up residence, playfully dancing with some of the locals.

"JJ took ballet lessons for the first ten years of her life. Then she messed up her ankle and didn't want to go back into it" Dave murmured, watching the blonde carefully. Morgan, Hotch, and Reid shared a look.

"And how do you know that, Mr. Big shot?"

"I took Jen and Henry to see her folks last Christmas." Hotch's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"And neither of you told anyone?" Dave shrugged, his eyes never leaving JJ.

"She didn't want you to think anything more about it than just two friends going to spend Christmas together."

"What about Will?" Reid asked. Dave shrugged.

"October of last year he packed up and left. JJ called me crying because she didn't know what to do. I went over there and helped her get back on her feet." The other men shared another look.

"How do you feel about her?" Dave finally tore his eyes away from JJ and looked at Hotch.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about JJ?" Dave's eyes dropped to the table, then to the dance floor before finally meeting Hotch's eyes once again.

"We're just friends." The song changed to a country song with a slower tempo and Dave pushed away from the table, heading towards JJ. "May I cut in?" Emily and Garcia gave JJ pointed looks before slipping away. "May I have this dance?" JJ smiled at him as he took one hand in his and his other settled on his hip as hers rested on his shoulder.

"Since when do you dance Mr. Rossi?" JJ asked coyly as they swayed in a circle.

"Since I had a beautiful woman to dance with." Their eyes locked and neither one could look away.

"They're watching us, Dave."

"I don't care JJ. Do you?" JJ bit her lower lip, but slowly shook her head as she leaned forward pressing her lips against his as they danced in circles. The locals had all sat down and everyone in the bar watched as the spun around, kissing and holding onto each other.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_And We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

Dave pulled away slightly and smilied lovingly down at JJ.

"You know, that was a great kiss, but I think it might have changed things between us." JJ smiled.

"I know. And I think I'm ok with that."

"So it would be ok if I did it again?" JJ nodded slowly and leaned up to meet him halfway.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"They look so cute together" Garcia squealed. Everyone nodded as they watched the new couple spin around the bar room dance floor kissing and looking at each other lovingly.

"Ten buck we have a wedding in a year" Morgan said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so that was a short story *huffs* It was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't figure it out. *sighs* As usual. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review on your way out!


End file.
